Family and Affairs
by A Beautifully Broken Vixen
Summary: Summary inside just b/c I didn't want to retype it. KaixRei pairing along MaxTyson Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone it's me im back with something all new!!!

Summary: Kai had a baby sister and he's trying to protect her from their father and his mom can't and won't take her. Can he try and keep her with him and away from his crazy parents while trying to keep a relationship with Rei???????

Here's the Story:

"Aww...'ome on 'aisy pweese?" she pretended to pout

" No La la...I wish I could take you with me but,I can't." he told her setting her on his bed

Their parents were getting a divorce and their mother had agreed to take Kai. Natalia was too young to understand any of it, she was 4 for goodness sake! But Kai knew all about it he was 16 and he didn't like the idea of leaving a 4 year old little girl with a 55 year olf man.

" I 'anna go to 'apan too" she whined

" I know La la." he said picking her up. He had a soft side for his baby sister and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He practically raised her, his mother never really payed any attention to her. He sat her on his lap and pulled out a little firefly phone. " Listen okay when I'm gone if you ever get scared or you're afraid something might happen to you I want you to call Tala. You remember Tala?" he asked her she nodded " Good after you call Tala then you call me and I'll come get you okay?" she nodded again " Good girl. One more thing I want you to keep your Pooh Bear back pack stuffed with all your favorite things and 1 outfit. Can you do that?" he asked her again

" Otay I'll do it now" she said cutely hopping down she stuck the phone in the small pocket and she grabbed her pooh bear blanket and an outfit and stuck them in there then all of her favorite teddy bears that could fit and finlly her pooh bear and music box. Kai watched her fondly and smiled before he got up and finished packing his clothes. When he got finished he gave her one more kiss on the cheek before he got in the car with his mother and drove off.

**Flashback Over**

Kai sighed as he watched his team run their laps and Tyson stopped again. "Kai can we please stop now!?" he whined

" Are you still thinking about food?" he asked simply

"Yes!" he said stomping his feet childishly

" Then no. Until you stop thinking about food the whole team is running laps" he said

It hasn't even been half a month since the divorce and he would still talk to his baby sister over the phone, but something wasn't right...he was brought out of his thoughts when is cell phone rang "Hello?" he answered

**" 'Ai I'm scared!" it was Natalia**

"Why what's wrong?" he asked

**" Daddy's acting funny he's throwing things and breaking them."**

"Did you call Tala? And do you have your bag ready?"" he asked

**"Uh-huh, he's 'oming** **to get me." she told him**

"Alright you wait at Tala's and I'm coming to get you. Hide in the dryer until Tala comes to get you. okay?"

**"Otay." she said hanging up the phone**

Kai sighed and while the team was still running he made arrangements for a quick trip to Russia."Okay guys you can stop now!" he told them Everyone stopped runing and gathered around him." Look I have to take care of some buisness. Rei you're in charge and guys I'll be home really late so don't wait up" he told them as the limo pulled up and he got in and headed for the airport.

**4 hours later**

Kai's limo pulled up infront of Tala's house and he walked on in knowing he wouldn't mind. He found Natalia drinking out of her sippy cup and happily watching Whinnie the Pooh...When she saw him she hopped up and ran over to him the cup and movie complety forgotten. Kai picked her up and hugged her tightly "'AisyI missed you." she said snuggling into the warmth of her big brother

" I missed you too La la." he told her

Tala picked that exact moment to walk in. Yes, Tala and Kai are exes, but they still cared about each other and Tala loved Little La la like his own babysister. " Well, isn't this so touching." he commented sarcastically

" Hi Tala." said kai " Thankyou for getting her."

" No problem. We had fun didn't we Lala?" he asked taking her from Kai as she nodded happily"You guys want to get a bite to eat before you go back to Japan?" he asked

" Sure..." he said " Where's your coat Lala?" he asked her and she pointed to the couch. He went to get it and her little pink boots to match her little pink dress. In all reality she looked like a 4 year old punk... it was cute. Kai helped her in them and they went out to the limo and put her bag in it while they walked to the nearest McDonalds. Kai's treat.( I love McDonalds^_^)

After they ate Kai and Lala walked Tala back home and headed back to Japan. On the way Natalia fell asleep on the plane and on the limo ride back to the got home a little after 10A.M. and Lala was asleep until Kai walked into the house. She kept her head on his shoulder looking around. He put her bag on on the couch then walked into the kitchen still holding Natalia. " 'Aisy I'm hungwee." she said

Kai sighed ' She just ate.' he thought to himself " You want some chips?" he asked her she shook her head no Kai sighed "How about some fruit instead?" she shook her head again he sighed again then he got an idea " what about a cookie? You want a cookie?" he asked and she nodded and he got the sack of cookies down and handed them to her and sat her at the kitchen table to eat them and then he noticed Rei, Tyson, and Max.

" Um...Kai...who's the kid?" asked Tyson

Kai sighed...he really didn't want to explain this to them right now, but he did anyway." She's my little sister."

" You mean that's where yo went?" Max asked he nodded

" I just don't want anything to happen to her...my dad's a drunk. My mom left him and took me with her but left her with him. I don't think my mom ever really loved my sister. She took all these unessasry risk when she was pregnant with her like smoking and drinking. I'm surprised she didn't come out deformed." he said looking at her

"Well she's adorable." commented Rei

"She's bad." he said

"How could something so cute be that bad?" Tyson said

" Your right she's just spoiled and picky and she likes to get in trouble when she's bored. She wants to be a blader...I told her I'd teach her when she turned 6."

"You sound like a great big brother." Max said

" I try to be."

" 'Aisy I'm tirsty!" she whined cutely Kai walked over and picked her up and carried her over to the refrigerator he stooped down so she could see what was inside it.

"What do you want Lala?" he asked kind of annoyed

" Milk." she said Kai put her down he went into the living room and came back in with her sippy cup. ( idk what you call them but I grew up calling them that.) He rinsed it out and poured some milk into it and handed it to her. She held the arm that wasn't holding the cup as a sigh that she wanted to be picked up..Kai did so reluctantly and walked back over to the rest of the team.

"See what I mean?" he said pointing to her

"Aww you're not spoiled are you Lala?" Rei asked holding out his hands to see if she's go to him. She did and Kai was glad to hand her over " You wanna go watch a Pooh Bear movie?" he asked her. She nodded and he carried her into the living room. They watched the Pooh Bear movie until she fell asleep.

Rei laid her on the couch and placed her Pooh Bear blanket over her. Then went back into the kitchen. "Thanks." Kai said

"No problem. It was nap time time anyway. I bet if she stays still long enough she'll be like this all the time."

Tyson laughed " Yeah, good one Rei"

" Very funny Tyson..." he replied

End of First Chapter

So how did you guys like it plz read and reveiw thnks! And just so you know I like to put Characters out of Character because I like to experment! Until next time!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I'm back after a long break I feel like I owe you guys so much so here's some stuff...don't give up on me yet!!!!

" Mom...calm down take a breath.....yeah she's fine....Tala got her.....she's with me now......he's been drinking..alot I didn't want anything to happen to her........I'll take care of her while you're at work or she could just live at the dojo with us....she'll come with us.....hm....I'll just take her shopping.....yes mam...okay." kai paused " La la telephone!" he called she looked up and wigled out of Rei's lap.

" Ello?...Hi Momma!......i'm having bunches of fun.....umhm.....aisy's taking good care of me." she frowned and handed the phone back to kai

Kai held it to his ear and frowned " The line went dead..." he mumbled "C'mon La la, let's fo see if Rei wants to go shopping with us."Kai said picking her up

"YAAAYYY!!!!!" she squealed kai laughed and they went off in search of Rei.

Rei had agreed to go shopping with them mostly because it meant more time to spend with his secret crush Kai. It was secret because he didn't know if Kai felt the same way...I mean like he didn't know if Kai was gay for all he knew if he tried to tell him how he felt he would think he was discusting and turn away from him and their friendship would be ruined. They had just finished shopping and decided to go out to eat no where special just McDonalds La la's favorite place to eat. She sat on Kai's lap as she ate her kids meal. Kai tore the little cheese burger into little peices for her as he and Rei talked. " Are you gay Kai?" rei asked randomly

Kai blinked and looked around for witnesses then nodded silently confused by this suddden question and Rei smiled " Good now I don't feel so alone." said brightly

Kai raised an eyebrow before asking " What brought this on?"

Rei just shrugged " I don't know I was just wondering...you know I'm a curious cat."

" You're not telling me something." he said and La la picked this time to speak

" Rei likes Aisy!!" she squealed before throwing a peice of her burger at a mans head. Both teens stared at the little girl with wide eyes

Then Kai looked at Rei "Is that true?" he asked

Rei blushed furiously " I can't tell you here...when we get home, and when the little tatle tale is asleep." Rei said trying to glare at La la but failed no one can glare at that cute face. Kai nodded. And looked at La La right when she threw a french-fry at his face

" You stop acting bad."

" I'm not bad Aisy." she said sweetly Rei laughed while Kai put her jacket on for her

So Kai and Rei went home and Kai put La la down for her nap. Then they went in Kai's room and talked. Rei sighed then began " I don't just like you, I love you, " he said blushing Kai leaned and Kissed Rei then pulled back

" I love you too." he said simply then he smiled " I guess my sister coming her did alot of good" he said " Yeah a whole lot" Rei said kissing him back

**10 years later**

Kai sat on the couch waiting furiously for his sister to walk throught the door. He had gotten another call from her school about behavior the third one this week. She stepped through the door with her earphones on and dancing. How could she be dancing when she just got suspended? " Hi Kaisy." she said happily Kai felt his patients wearing thin.

" Natalia Hiwatwari. " he said sternly

" What?" she asked confused

" You know what. Three phone calls...from three differnt teachers in just one week." he said his eyebrown twitching

" Oh that!" she said " Yeah, okay so i got detention for dancing in class....i wasn't the only one and you know what I hear 'Your brother never did things like this' " she said faking her english teachers voice " I'm late to class because i was doing something for my one of my teachers ' office referal Miss Hiwatwari... We never had to send your brother to the office and be sure to accuire a new uniform' " she again mocking her Science teachers voice " Wait wait my favorite ' Why can't you be more like your brother?' "

" And the suspension part?"

"Oh yeah that's for telling my teacher to shut the Fuck up and to Fuck off !!!!" she said

" You can't talk to a teacher like that Natalia." he said trying not raise his voice because of the weird reaction to that. She cries but other times it takes alot to make her cry.

" I don't care." she said " I'm sick of that school, I'm sick of those people, and I'm definatly sick of those teachers!" she exclaimed going to her room

" I hope you know you're grounded!" Kai called after her

" I don't give a rat's ass!" she called back and then Kai heard a door slam

He sighed as Rei came and sat next to him " I don't know what's wrong with her." Kai said

" Kai, she's 14 she's going through changes in life, you know trying to find out who she is." Rei replied leaning on his shoulder

" Yeah, but I don't think there was a time in history that it was this bad." he said he looked at Rei's eyes " You have something to tell me?" he asked Rei nodded sheepishly " What?"

" I Pregnant..."

TBC.........


	3. Chapter 3

"You're what?" Kai asked blinking owlishly

Rei sighed " Well I'm pregnant, it's this Neko-jin thing...I didn't find out until i asked my mom about it yesterday." he answered " Are you mad?" he asked

Kai shook his head " No...I'm happy, I just need a minute for it to sink in." he said Rei sighed continently " Lala will be happy. She wants to be an aunt"

" You should go talk to her."

" Rei, she won't listen to me." he said frustrated

" Yes she will. Just try talking to each other without arguing." Rei suggested

" That's why you're a phyciastrist." Kai said before kissing his cheek and going to her room to talk. He knocked on the door.

" What?" came a muffled voice

" Can we talk?" he asked

" I guess...the door's unlocked" she said

Kai walked into the room and found a lump under the covers. " La la What are you doing?" he asked sitting next to the lump

" Hiding form the world." she answered

" Why?" he asked

" Because. Everyone wants me to be like you. Something just can't do and so I'll just hide."

'Okay now we're getting somewhere' he thought to himself " You don't have to be like me. You can create your own image and style without getting into trouble because I promise the way you're going now it's going to put you on a dangerous road." he told her

She popped her head out from under the covers. " I want to sing. " she said curtly " Do you belive in me?" she asked one thing about his sister she was blunt and honest and if she really wants to know something then she'll ask and she won't be subtle about it.

" I don't know I've never heard you sing before." he said

" Dranzer does. She says I can be anyting I want to be." she answered

" She's right. You can, but only if you stay out of trouble and get your school work done." he said

Natalia reached under her pillow and pulled out a peice of paper, her report card. Kai took and looked over it. She had perfect grades it's just her behavior. " I'm one of the smartest kids in my grade." she said

" Mn-hm. So why don't you act like it ?" asked simply looking back at her. She shrugged.

" You wanna knok the real reason I'm suspended tomorrow?" she asked

Kai qirked a brow " You lied?" she nodded " Yeah.." he sighed

" Because not only did i curse the teacher out II also beat up the schoo, 'you know what' " she answered happily

" Who exactly is school 'you know what' ??" Kai asked

" Um....Jessica the Wale." she answered using her nickname for the mean girl

" She called you gothic and crazy?" Kai asked

" Yeah, then I hit her, that's when i cursed out the teacher." She answered

Kai shook his head. " What am I going to do with you?" he asked to no one imparticular "You know Rei's preganant." he stated

" How?" she asked

" You'll have to ask him." Kai said

" Cool, I'm going to be an Auntie!!!" she exclaimed happily

Kai chuckled and ruffled his little sister's hair. " A very grounded auntie." he said she pouted cutely

" Okay I'm over it; no school for me tomorrow!!! Sometimes suspension rules."

Kai nodded slowly " That's why you're going to train extra hard tomorrow" he said she groaned and buried her face in the pillow.... and Kai smirked

"Well can I keep my cell phone?" she asked

he shrugged " I don't see why not...." Kai looked thoughtful

" Ha! I still think suspension rules!" she shouted and ran downstairs " Rei! Rei! Rei!" she screamed she rounded the corner into the kitchen and nearly bumped into him " Rei!" she huffed

" Yes, " he said slowly as he watched the young girl catch her breath with amused eyes "I'm going to be an Auntie!!" she squealed

Rei laughed. He never understood why she could be such a sweet girl at home but when she was at school she was a completely different person. Smart alecy, sarcastic and rude with a smile to every teacher who she didn't like and the definantly the assistant principal. She always seemed like a happy child growing up, but then again there may be things she's not telling them....Then there was a knock on the door. " I'll get it." she said running to answer the door She didn't expect to see Tala but she was excited " TALA!!!" she screamed jumping on him successfully knocking them both to the ground

" Hello to you too, someone's in a good mood." he chuckled

" Guess what?"

" What? You're going to let me up?" he said sarcastically she blushed

" Sorry," she said getting up " But that's not it."

" Then what is it?" he asked

" I got suspended today!" she squealed

" Alright!" he exclaimed as they high fived

" Don't encourage her Tala!" came Kai's voice from the stairs

" Oh sorry...." he winked at her " Well I just thought that I drop in to say hello...." he said mischivously then looked at Natalia " Um, go upstairs for a second, and we'll hang out as soon as I tell Kai this little piece of information" Tala said in his responsiblity voice She hated that

" Aww," she groaned

" Don't worry you can come back down, in a second" he said ushering her towards the stairs

" Fine." she grumbled marching up the stairs

Kai looked at Tala questioningly " What is it?" he asked

" Guess who came to my house looking for you and Lala?"

Kai's eyes widened and then narrowed " Alexander..." he whispered venoumously

" You say it so meanly. You should be happy he's trying to be a part of Lala's life again" Tala said

" Well, I'm not. He walked out once how do I know he won't do it again? I don't want her hurt like that." he whispered the last part to himself......Kai didn't want to see him and he didn't want him hurting his sister anymore. Alexander will not get within 5 feet of her. He no longer has custody of her neither does their mother and she hasn't come around yet, they both hung them out to dry and Kai would be damned if he let them do it again......

There you go hope you enjoyed it!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own beyblade just my stuff And since I love Lady Gaga I'll be using most of her songs as Lala's but I don't own them...or any other artists songs that appear in this story...

here's the story

Kai sighed " Is that all you came to tell me?" he asked

" No," Tala answered " The rest is good news for Lala," Kai raised an eyebrow

" Really, now?"

" Um-hm. LALA YOU CAN COME BACK DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!!! " Tala called

" God, Could you scream any louder Tala" REi asked coming in the living room

" Sorry, Rei. How are you?" Tala asked

" Um, pregnant...." Tala was about to say something but Rei stopped him " Don't ask, it's a neko-jin thing." Tala nodded

Natalia came back down stairs slowly " Guess what Lala.."

" What?"

" There is a possiblity that you may receive a record deal" her eyes lit up

" Really?"

Tala nodded " All you have to do is sing a few bars and you're as good as in." Tala said

" Oh really now?" Kai said skeptically " Sing for me Lala."

She sighed and relucantly began to sing for her brother her soft alto voice becoming the only sound in the room " Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight, now  
I will protect you from, all around you  
I will be here DONT you cry..."

She looked at him and for once he was speechless. " She's definantly got it." was all he could say

And so the next morning they all went to the recording studio. Natalia was dressed in some short jean shorts a pink shirt with white splattered on it with pink and white low top converses, pink star earrings, and a pink boombox bag with her pink LG chocolate phone. (A/N: on Profile look so you don't get confused ) The pink was Tala's idea, to add to her adorable factor. Tala calls it her cuteness outfit.

" You ready Lala?" Tala asked she nodded but truthfully she was nervous. What if she wasn't good enough. They walked into a confrence looking room where two men were sitting apparently waiting on them. One was an old man wearing a black sweat suit with a gold chain and gold rings, the other was in Lala's opinion a good looking young man maybe in his early twenties. He had blue hair and looked more subtle. " Hey Mr. D, Hiro..." Tala greeted

" Why hello, my man. " Mr. D said Hiro regarded him with a smile and a nod

Tala then gestured to Lala, " This is Natalia Hiwatwari, the girl I was telling you about, and this is her older brother Kai Hiwatwari." Kai nodded but did not say anything Lala waved

" She's cute," Hiro commented

" But can she sing?" Mr. D asked

" The best voice I've heard in my entire life," Tala said

" Do you write music?" Hiro asked

" Yes, I've been writing my whole life, " she answered

" Do you have them with you?" Mr. D asked Lala smiled and reached into her bag and pulled out a pink binder that was almost full slid over the table between the two. By now they had all sat down. " Sing for me Natalia, " he requested

"I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright." she sang without hesitation

" She could be our next big star," Hiro said closing the binder

" That was your original song Natalia?" Mr. D asked

" Call me Lala and yes it was," she answered

Mr D held out a hand for her to shake " Welcome to DG records" he said she shook the hand and smiled happily

Tala grinned wolfishly and Kai smirked " Thankyou very much" Mr. D took out a contract and laid it on the table. Kai read over first making sure it was good enough for his little sister after all she was a Hiwatwari. " Looks good," he said Lala grinned and took the pen that was handed to her and singed her name in her pretty cursive.

" Let's get into the studio and record that number one single." Hiro said

TBC....

Plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Beyblade and I don't own any of the songs....

I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

"The news is sweeping the Nation New Teen Popstar Lala is Blowing up number 1 on the charts with her new hit single Just Dance!!!" One news Person Said

"IT'S THE BEST WEEK EVER GET EXCITED CAUSE LALA'S SUMMER TOURIS COMING UP!!!!! HEY, SHE'S RUSSIAN AND SHE'S HOT!!!!!!!!!" another said as Hiro flipped through the channels Natalia was beaming with excitment when she saw her music video come on

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

" Okay let's talk about the tour...." Mr. D said " We'll be on the road for three months..."

" What about the beyblade tournament...?" she asked

" Mr. Dickinson is letting her meet her team tomorrow after the photo-shoot tomorrow" Kai informed them

" That's not a problem, she is booked to preform there at the tornament and other places. She'll still have time to train after all she's just 14" Hiro said

Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.

Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)

" sounds like fun..." Natalia said " Where do I get to go?" she asked

" England, Russia, China, New York, California, Texas...you get the idea" he said

" I've always wanted to go to New York" she said

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

"Anything else?" Tala asked

" We start recording the rest of your albumn Monday...and you get to go on the Tyra Banks Show Wednsday and Friday you get to go on..What's that show?"

" (random name) Musics Amillion?" she filled in

" Yes that's it"

" Alright," She said even more excited and she looked at Kai " Ready to go home?" she asked

" You have no idea..I need to go check on Rei.." Rei was now 3 months into his preganancy and with all the stuff going on with Natalia he hasn't been spending as much with him and their unborn child as he would like to. He's considered leaving her in the safe and capable hands of Tala...but if he did that she could come home with a nose peircing or something...

" Okay...let's go, I'm hungry," Tala said

Kai rolled his eyes and Natalia put her sun glasses on and the trio walked outside to Kai's car and when they got home Kai found Rei napping on the couch with one hand on his evergrowing stomach. Natalia went straight up to her room while texting on her cell phone. Kai was always wondering who she texted so much but never asked telling himself that she's tell him when she was ready. Maybe....or maybe he would have to force it out of her.

" Hello," came a voice from Natalia's window she smiled

"Oh, my gosh you came!" exclaimed happily

The guy in the window was a total punk rocker...he had jet black hair that stopped 2 inches pasted his shoulders, earrings going up his left ear, he was wearing black tripp pants and a ACDC tee with black and red converse. He was Casey, Natalia's secret boyfriend. He was secret because she was afraid that Kai wouldn't like him....he's 5 years older than her,he doesn't really have the record...he's been to juvie twice, he smokes, and is an ex-crack head (Thanks to Natalia).

" Of course, I missed you," he said his arms snaking around her waist as she leaned up to kiss him

" I missed you too..."

**The Next Day ( At the Chairman's office)**

" Are you serious? Lala is going to be our team captin?!! OMG that'll be so cool. " A blonde haired girl with blue eyes exclaimed she was Rissa. The Max of this team.

" You better belive it!" a blue eyed girl with black hair said she was the Tyson and her name was Niki

" Yes you two girls are correct and here she is now," Mr. Dickinson said gesturing to the opening door

Natalia and Kai walked in. Kai with his traditional scowl on his face and Natalia wasn't scowling but she did however have a look that said 'I'm in charge you do what I say' She scanned the two girls and the two boys. One boy had brown messy hair and brown eyes, he looked sensible and then looked at the other one. He was a straight up punk. long, black hair, pretty blue eyes, black nails, and he had a total bad ass attitude that was very close to her own. She doubted it though she has yet to meet her match attitude wise and definantly thought that those two would clash, the most.

" Natalia, Kai, how wonderful to see you again," Mr. Dickinson greeted

" You too," she said Kai just nodded " So who are all these people?" she asked shoving her phone in her pocket.

" These are your team mates. Rissa," he pointed to the blonde girl " Niki" he pointed to the other one " Jordan," he gestured to the brown haired guy " and Jesse," the punk rocker

" Hi guys, ready to have a good time? " she askes her mask still in place a mischivous look in her eye

They were in for a long, hard ride.......


	6. Chapter 6

Today was a normal, relaxed day...no concerts. Lala was going out to give the soon to be parents some alone time, in which Kai was grateful for he felt so bad for leaving Rei alone all the time. " I'm gone guys!" she called from downstairs Kai smiled as he heard the front door slam closed.

" Is she gone?" Rei asked rubbing his eyes

" Yup, it's just you me and our baby...." Kai said kissing his cheek. Rei purred and hugged Kai. " Missed you..." he said happily

" Missed you too kitten.

" What should we do today?" he asked

" I don't know...we could take a shower, eat strawberries, take a shower, shop for baby clothes, take a shower, or-----"

" Taking a shower sounds good to me, " Rei answered placing a finger on his lips

" Me too," Kai said with a mischivous smile.

And so they did just that. They took a shower, at breakfast in bed (curtisy of Kai), they looked on the internet a baby clothes, and actually ordered a cute little tiger one peice with matching hat. Rei just thought it was so cute. Kai thought he was going a little overboard, but he could not deny his kitten who was practically glowing.

1231231231231231231231232123123132131231312313221212321321323212131312311321313131

Natalia was currently hanging out with her new team in some random diner with her sun glasses on trying to pick out a name. " Ohh how about Beylade guardians!" Niki suggested

" Aleady been taken Nik," Jordan said

" Oh," she responded

" What about the BBA Guardians?" Rissa suggested

" What about R double J double N?" Niki said

" No and No...." Natalia answered

" What about G Reav 2?" Jesse said

" I like it, G Rev 2" Natalia answered " Okay now down to buisness. I'm going on a three month tour and....you all are coming with me." she said Rissa began bouncing and Niki actually jumped out of her seat with excitement. We leave Friday after my interveiw on Musics Amillion. So pack your bags cause you're going on the road and be prepared cause we're training hard for the tornament."

" Awsome!!!!" Rissa and Niki both yelled

To Natalia, Jordan and Jesse seem to be the only down to earth people at the table and on that note she left to go home.

1231231213121321131213123123132133213223232313313333312312313123312123231132121231

" I'm home!!!!" she exclaimed happily

" Well hello sunshine," Rei said happily looking up from the TV " How was your day?" he asked

she sighed " Niki and Rissa are the loudest people ever." she said moving to sit between her two 'Parents'. " So Rei, you ready to go on tour?" she asked

" Rei can't go on tour Lala, " Kai said

" And just why the H-E double hockey sticks not?" she asked

" He's Pregant,"

" So, that's not going to stop me from seeing the world," Rei answered

" You go Ret-Rei," she cut in

Kai sighed he knew this was one battle he would and could not win. After that Rei cooked and Natalia helped, and when dinner was over she went upstairs and began to start packing her things when her window opened and Casey appeared on her bed. " What are you doing?" he asked

" Um...packing, " she answered as though it was one of the most obvious questions.

" Why? Where are you going?" he asked

" On tour, I thought I told you?" she replied

he sighed and move some hair out of his face " Nope, can I go?"

" I wish you could, but you can't," not to mention their wouldn't be anymore room.

" Well, I'll miss you," he said she stopped packing and looked at him he had a forlorn expression on his face. " I'll miss you too, but I'll call or text when I have time and hey, I'll probably see you anyway," she responded

he sighed again " I still think you should tell your brother about us, " said changing the subject to something they had countless arguments over.

" Casey we've talked about this already, remember...Kai wouldn't understand....us...." she responded as she began packing her things again. this time she had the forlorn expression

" God! Natalia, you'll never know unless you try! " he half yelled

" Will you keep your voice down if he comes up here then both of us are in trouble, " she hissed

" I don't care, I'm tired of you acting like you're ashameed of me! " he hissed back before his anger faded and turned to sadness " Maybe we should just end it," he said before disappearing out the window not giving her time to respond.

She stared at the opened window for a good two seconds before going back to packing . She just wished he would see things her way...Kai was very protective of her and would have had him put in jail or something like that. ' Whatever I don't have time for him,' she said in her head

**Interveiw Day!!!! Musics Amillion!!!**

" Hello everyone we have Lala here with us today," PJ the host said as everyone applauded

" What's up everybody!!" Natalia said as she waved from the couch they were sitting on

" So Lala I've been dying to know, when and how did you get your nickname?" PJ asked

" Actually, I've always had Lala as a nickname ever since I was a baby, I've, just always been Lala," she answered

" How long have you been singing?"

" Pretty much my whole life. I've always loved to entertain people, it's what I do."

" So, tell me about your albumn; Me."

" It's basically about me. It has a different arrangement of genres from metal to hip-hop...telling about me. The world will know part of me through my music." she answered

" Has anyone ever tried to put you down and tell you that you couldn't do it?

Natalia nodded and smiled at the memories " yeah, my school teachers, they always told me that with my attitude I would never make it, but here I am now. I always told 'em " I'm gonna make it' " she answered everyone applauded

" And lastly do have any advice to those who are trying to get to where you are now?"

Natalia smiled again " yeah, keep you're head up, be you, don't worry about haters and don't EVER, EVER let anyone tell you that you can't do it because you can." she said and everyone really appluded....and gave her a standing ovation

After the interveiw was over everyone loaded the tour bus and was on the road, and boy would it be one exciting ride...

1323232312123123321321312312332113123121231123231132231112321123213123123122312133

I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm in a rush because I have choir concert to night and I have a whole song to sing by myself and I'm freakin OUT!!!!!!!!! Also I might not update for a few weeks because tomorrow's the last day of school and I'm going to my granny's house for a few weeks and she has no computer!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own Beyblade or any of the songs but I do own my characters.....I feel like I owe you guys something for being gone so long........hm.......so tell me what you want and I'll try to do it in the next chapter....

* * *

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield

One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now…

Natalia sang into the mic. Today she was recording her new song Battle Feild, she was in the recording booth with the lights turned down so she could get emotionally attached to the song. Rei was sitting in the studio room with Hiro listening to the song.

never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor…

Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for…

She sang the song perfectly. Tomorrow they would go over and add the harmony, For now it was time to go train the team.....They are currently in America...staying in an awsome hotel. She stepped out of the booth and joined the other two men. " How was it?" she asked

" It was awsome as always, " Rei answered hugging her from his comfy spot on the sofa

" Thanks, " she answered helping him up " I've got to go train Hiro, but I'll see you tomorrow after I rehearse for my video" she said hugging Hiro as well

" Alright bye Lala,"

On the way back to the hotel Lala yawned the whole time. She had to get used to not sleeping in her own bed and the sound of Niki and Rissa snoring in the room next to hers. (yes they were that loud). At least thats what she told herself....maybe it was the way she left things with Casey. She shook her head to rid herself of him. ' I don't have time for that now,' she thought to herself. Rei noticed her silence and decided to confront her about it after her concert and training.

When they arrived back at the hotel Natalia told everybody to be in the gym of the hotel ready to train in 30 minutes. Giving her time to rest for a while. Well that was inturrupted by Kai. " You ready to comand your first day of training?" he asked

She sighed " Yeah I guess," she responded

" Just remember, you are the captin, you demand respect and obedience." he told her

" Respect and obedience" she repeated to herself " Thanks bro.....do you ever wonder about our parents?" she asked

Kai stiffened and pondered over what to say to her, he settled for a simple " Yeah." before getting up and walking out.

Natalia shrugged and began to get ready for training. Just changing into a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra. What she practiced her dancing in. She stuck her hair in a ponytail, grabbed Dranzer and head to the gym. " Ready Dranzer?" she asked her Phonenix friend

_' I am mistress.'_ she answered

" You don't have to call me mistress. We're equals."

_' As you wish'_

When she got in the gym everyone was already in a straight line at attention. She liked that. " Alright here's the deal." she began in the sternest voice she had as she circled them " I am your captin. As your captin I demand respect and obedience. If one of you doesn't do what I want the whole team suffers. Harsh? Maybe, but we're a team, and you have to learn to work as one. Is that clear?"

" YES M'AM!!!" they all responded

" Good. Now give 20 laps around the gym." she ordered

" 20?!?!?!?" Niki whined

" Fine then make it 40," Natalia ordered

Everyone but Jesse started running. " Why are you standing there Jesse start running" she ordered He just smirked before starting his laps.

The reason behind Jesse's not running with the others was the fact that he was hypnotised by her. He loved her voice, the way her hips moved as she walked, her style.....everything.....and he was definantly looking foward to her concert tonight.

When training was over Natalia went back to her room and found that she had a text message from Casey. [ I'm srry] it read. she didn't reply just slid her screen back down and began to get ready for her concert

* * *

At the Concert

" How yall doin tonight?!?!?!" she crowd roared and cheered as the music started

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)_  
_

Her choreography was perfect her adrinalin was up as she did the one thing she loved most entertaining

_P_-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
[Poker Face Lyrics On .com/ ]  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Backstage Kai was watching when someone in the audience caught his eye. Alexander. He growled went to take care of the problem before Natalia noticed him.

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

" Yall want another one?!?!?!!" The crowd cheered and she began another

Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty  
Beautiful, dirty, rich

Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful  
Beautiful dirty dirty rich rich dirty

We got a red light, pornographic, dance fight, systematic  
Honey but we go no money

Our hair is perfect, while we're all getting shit wrecked  
It's automatic  
Honey but we got no money

Kaisy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah  
We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah

Bang Bang!  
We're beautiful and dirty rich (dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful)  
Bang Bang!  
We're beautiful and dirty rich (beautiful dirty dirty rich rich bang bang)

We live a cute life, soundfematic,  
Pants tight-er than plastic  
Honey but we got no money

We do the dance right, we have got it made like ice cream topped with honey  
But we got no money

Kaisy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah  
We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah

The whole time the smiled never left her face.

Bang Bang!  
We're beautiful and dirty rich (dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful)  
Bang Bang!  
We're beautiful and dirty rich (beautiful dirty dirty rich rich bang bang)

A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich  
A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich

Bang Bang!  
We're beautiful and dirty rich (dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful)  
Bang Bang!  
We're beautiful and dirty rich (beautiful dirty dirty rich rich bang bang)

Bang Bang!  
Bang Bang! (dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful)

Bang Bang!  
Bang Bang! (beautiful dirty dirty rich rich bang bang)

BANG BANG!

The song changed as the lights went down as she went off stage and came back wearing a long elegant gown. " Okay we're going to slow it down a bit,"

I love you  
Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrops  
I am the seed  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and messed up world

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To live you

She loved to do crazy beautiful things with this part of the song

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

I love you, I love you, I love you  
Dangerously in love  
I love you, I love you, I love you

He loves me especially different  
Everytime you keep me on my feet happily  
Excited by your cologne, and your hands, your smile, your intelligence  
You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me  
You school me, give me things to think about  
Ignite me, you excite me  
You love me and you like me,  
Incite me, Incite me to chorus

La da da di da da daaaaa da da

La da da di da da da la la la la la la laaaaa

I'm Dangerously in love.

She bowed and then music started for another song

I wish i could look in your eyes  
And tell you how i feel  
Right now inside  
Baby i know that it's real  
So real so real, so real  
How i wish i could be with you  
How i wish i wish i wish i could be with you right now

Every morning, every afternoon, every night  
I wanna be with you  
It don't matter if we go to the park or watch a play  
Stay in the hotel room all day  
I just wanna be with you  
I love everything about you  
From your old school tennis shoes  
To the way you move when you're dancing with me

Do you remember our first kiss  
It wasn't long enough  
Remember the first time  
We spent those weeks together  
They were not long enough  
All of our conversations  
All of your sweet pages  
They're never long enough

When it's time for me to leave  
It's so hard to say good-bye  
I never want to say good-bye  
I never ever want to say good-bye

One day we'll make love  
Finally i'll be yours  
Only you only you  
I could love you  
It's too late  
I already love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you

She bowed one last time as the crowd applauded and cheered. This made every doubt or trouble in her mind dissappear. She walked off stage feeling good about herself.

* * *

" What are you doing here?" Kai growled

" My daughter's famous, I just came to support her." Alexander answered " No hug for your father?"

" I don't see you as a father anymore.....you or mom. Neither one of you were there for Natalia. "

" That's why I'm here, I want to make up for that be a part of both of your lives again..." he answered running a hand through his gray streaked hair

" She doesn't need that now, she's been fine and I don't need you to ruin her. I've done my best to make sure she grew up happy and didn't have any worries, I'm not going to let you come in and ruin it by hurting her. Now leave." Kai said in a growl

Alexander sighed and walked away, but he wasn't giving up he was going to get his daughter back. Kai watched him walk away before going back in to get Natalia...A few more days in Texas and then they were off to California for the rest of this month.

Plz R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I'm back!!! Warning Yaoi mpreg if you don't like it don't read!! I don't own Beyblade!!

Natalie woke up from her afternoon mimi-nap to the sound of her cell phone ringing alerting her of a new text message. She didn't reccognize the number, but she never did so she didn't worry about it and opened it anyway.

**I Love you. Everything about you. Your thick silky hair your beautiful eyes. Your voice...a voice from the heavens. Your breasts perfect, your hips. I love the way the sway when you walk, so confident, in control, and unafraid. You're beautiful and I love you.**

**-zero**

" Well that's sweet," she muttered closing her phone ' How did he get my number?' she asked in her head then it snapped ' Oh its on my myroom page' she thought with a chuckle. She began to get ready for rehearsal. She had rehearsal for the final music video for her albumn and soon the tour would be over and the tournement, and she could go home, of course she still had time before the tournement, maybe she could squeeze some time at home in. She sighed dressing in some black sweat pants and white sports bra.

The door bell rang and she started to go downstairs when Niki called

" I got it it!!! "

Rei yawned upon hearing the doorbell ring. " I'm going upstairs to take a nap," he said to Kai who nodded and walked him up the stairs to their room.

Niki answered the door and looked up and down a the guy..." Who are you?" Rissa asked coming up next to Niki

" Name's Casey, is Natalia here?" he asked

" Uh...yea, hold on.." Niki said going up stairs she knocked on Natalia's door " Lala someone's here to see you." she said

Natalia threw a black jacket over her sports bra and went downstairs and was absoulutly shocked. " Casy! What are you doing here...in California of all places???" she asked

He smiled croockedly and brought a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, " Missed you babe," he said

She sighed torn. Part of her was happy to see him but really annoyed that that he's here and the other half was still mad about the way he acted ' God must be maf at me' she thought miserably

she had concerts, a tournement, photo shoots, radio and tv apperences...' do I really have to deal with this right now??' she studied him closely his eyes were dialated... She took the roses.

"Okay...who is this guy?" Jesse asked coming in the room

" Her boyfriend." Casey answered

" EX-boyfriend," Natalia corrected " You broke up with me before we left, remember?"

Casey shoved his hands in his pockets, " Well you see, that's why I'm here, I want you back, I made a mistake"

" Casey it's no that easy, Kai's upstairs and----"

" Oh, here we go with this bullshit again....." he groaned

" you say bullshit, I say saving your fucking life...." she paused and looked even closer " wait, are you high??" she asked

"and slightly intoxicated," he added nonchalantly

She tossed the roses ont he couch and sighed. She had completly forgotten that the others were in the room. " God....Casey...I've got to be at rehearsal in 30 minutes,"

" Oh, so now you don't have time for me??!!" he excliamed

" Oh, will you keep it down Rei's upstair's trying to sleep..." she shushed

" Another thing, I'm tired of hiding our relationship!"

" Casey we have no relationship!!" she said exasperatily

She also didn't notice Kai, who had come down to see what all the noise was about, standing on the far wall watching the whole thing. " DAMMIT NATALIA!!" Everyone was completly shocked at what happened next. Casey back handed her across the mouth, the impacted causing her to fall her butt. Not even two seconds later Kai and Casey were fighting, exactly what she didn't want to happen...although she was too busy being in shock to notice. Checking to make sure her phone was in her pocket she crawled over to the door and went downstairs where her car was waiting to take her to rehearsal.

She went rehearsal as planned and poured all her anger pain and frustrating into learning her choreography. She knew that when she got back to the hotel she was going to have to deal with her brother and her team, and other things she didn't want to deal with. So to avoid that for a little while she went to a small diner and got an icecream sunday. She enjoyed it by herself in the quiet, alone with her thoughts. She sighed once she finished off the rest of her sunday before leaving and going back to the hotel.

**At the Hotel**

" Where is she?!" Kai growled to himself as she paced around the living room. Rei watched with a hand on his stomach. " Kai, I'm sure she's fine...maybe rehearsal ran over," he said calmly. Even though he was worried as well and the hormones just added to that....this is just too much stress.

Kai sighed and sat down next to him. " I don't know anything about that guy! Who he is or why he would want to hit her.."

" Have you tried talking to her about it?" Rei asked

" I was hoping she would come to me about it," he responded

" She's just like you Kai.......................stubborn. She just needs a little push in the right direction." he sighed " I think I need to go home. This is too much stress on me...I can't deal with it right now. Have Tala come and supervise. I need you with me." Rei said

Kai sighed " I'm sorry, " he said " I haven't been around as much as I should have been, "

" No you haven't," he he responded

" I know, and I'm sorry," He apologized again and kissed his cheek

Kai looked up at the door as it opened revealing Natalia. " Hey," she said softly

" We have to talk." Kai told her in a monotone

" I know," she answered walking upstairs to the balcony she leaned on the railing and looked out at the ocean veiw.

" So, when were you planning on telling me about that guy?" he asked leaning opposite of her

" Casey."

" Huh?"

" His name was Casey and I wasn't going to tell you because...I didn't think you would like him. He wasn't the best of guys and I didn't plan on getting attached." she answered

"Why wouldn't I have liked him?" he asked "Besides the obvious conflict of today.." he added

" Well, he was way older than me...he smokes, he's been to jail, and alot of other stuff..." she aswered

" Hn,"

" You're opinion is the only one that really matters to me." she said

Kai was touched he placed a hand on her head " I just never thought you would keep something like that from me...." he said

" I'm sorry,"

" Me too." he sighed " Rei wants to go home...he says this is too much stress." she nodded in understanding

" I'm gonna miss you guys.." she said latching on to her brother's torso

" Yea well, you're in charge until Tala gets here." he said

" Oh, yea..." she answered " Hey Kai?"

" Hm??"

" Thanks for understanding.."

1231231231213212123123123123212312123231231212123121212122323123123212132312312311

Kai and Rei walked into the doctors office. They were back home and todays was the day they were going to find out the gender of their baby. Kai's head however was everywhere else but where it was supposed to be. He kept telling himself to relax and pay attention to Rei and their baby. "Kai?" Rei's voice snapped him out of his daze

" Hm?"

" I was asking if you think Lala and the rest of team are okay,"

" I'm sure their fine. Just relx and I'll give you a foot massage when we get home," he asnwered as the doctor came in.

He rubbed the cold jelly stuff on Rei's belly. " And your baby is a....girl! Congratulations you're having a beautiful baby girl"

Kai being the Hiwatwari he was waited until after the doctor left to show emotion. He was going to be the proud father of a girl, who would grow to be the most beautiful woman ever!! " Kai...are you...crying?" Rei askedin fake surprise

Kai touched his face he was crying...crying tears of joy. " God I love you Rei"

" I love you too..."

That night Rei and Kai were sitting on the couch with Rei's feet propped up on his lap.

" Kai, what do you think we should name her??" Rei asked

" I don't know kitten maybe-----"

" Reina!!" Rei cut in

Kai chuckled " That was just the name I had in mind."

2312312132131231232132312132132312312132312312131233212312132132121323121321321323

" Relax your arms Rissa," Natalia instructed

" Lala!!" Niki groaned " Can I please stop running?!?!?" she called from the other side of the gym

" Are you still thinking about food??" Natalia asked calmly

" YES!!"

" Then no. Jesse!!!"

" What!!" he called back

" What do mean ' what '? Get your ass over here..." he didn't move " Now Jesse!!" slowly but surely he made his way over to her

" What?" he asked curtly

" First of all; you can take that attitude and let it fly south for the winter and second...go keep Niki company. Run with her," she instructed he smirked before running off and joining Niki Natalia sighed ' Why does he always do that?' she asked mentaly

* * *

R&R plz!!!!!!!!!


End file.
